Bella Vista Rival Romance
by babyd0ll.MK
Summary: Zander and Kacey are enemies (from being BNH-BlackNiteHawkz & thePumas) for generations.things starts to shake things up when the Jaguars come across their territory of the Pumas, not knowing what they want; the BNH &the Pumas work together to fight the Jaguars; will they let their differences aside; to follow their hearts and what's going on btw Zander & Kacey? Love is in the Air
1. Prologue: Main Characters

Bella Vista Rival Romance-A classic twist of Romeo and Juliet with a bit of Bring it on: All or Nothing and West Side Story. Life isn't easy for any teenager, especially when you are either on either side of the street. Things start to shake up when the Jaguars (the main enemy) come across Bella Vista, fighting for a territory that isn't their's … that' where the Pumas and the BNH (BlackNiteHawks) come together for once in hitory of their generation for the first time ever as they fight together side by side. Not only they are defending each other but defending their hearts to someone they love till the very end. Secret will unravel, feelings will perish, attitudes will change, sparks will fly between the rivals in Bella Vista and some will have to relive the experience they all wanted to forget… it's never to late to rewrite your own destiny even if you have to go thru that experience again.

Mainly How to Rock (Zander Robbins & Kacey Simon as a couple) along with the Troop, Zoey 101, Victorious and Wizards of Waverly Place.

~*~Prologue~*~

BHN (BlackNiteHawkz)

Leader-Zander Robbins (Jace-former leader, who died in the battle 4 ½ years ago and in his last request he told Zander to take his place as the leader of BNH)-he slowly falls in love with Kacey Simon

Stevie Baskara-Robbins (Zander's sister) she slowly falls in love with Felix Garcia, who's very close with her older brothers Colin, Drew, Charlie and Zander, best friends with Hayley Steele and Cadence Nash along with the rest of the group.

Kevin Reed (basketball jock) best friends with Nelson and slowly falls in love with Molly Garfunkel after they were chosen to split up with the res of their friends.

Nelson Baxter (science major) best friends with Kevin and Zander along with Stevie, has a huge crush on Grace but hides it very well towards others mostly his friends.

Hayley Steele (cheerleader, vice president, dancer, drama major and figher) best friends with Stevie and Cadence, slowly falls in love with Jake Collins (leader to Pumas) and doesn't know what to do sould she follow her heart or stay by Zander's side her best guy friend.

Kirby Cadworth (basketball jock)-boyfriend to Cadence and best friends with Zander and the rest of the guys.

Cadence Nash (cheerleader, dancer, bad girl, fighter)-girlfriend to Kirby, bes friends with Hayley and Stevie and the rest of the group.

Beck Oliver (actor, calm cool type)-boyfriend to Jade but slowly fell in love with Tori Vega (who's in the Pumas)

Jade West (obsess with scissors-singer, gothic) twin brother is Robbie Shapiro-West-girlfriend to Beck Oliver but slowly fell in love with Andre Harris (who's in the puma's and boyfriend to Tori)

Logan Reese (basketball,football & wrestler jock) he acts like a jerk towards people but slowly fell in love with Zoey Brooks (who' in the Puma's)

James Garrett (basketball jock, science major)- he's very protective towards his cousin Hayley and slowly fell in love with Quinn (who's in the Puma's)

Chase Matthews (basketball, football, not really much of a fighter but a lover) slowly fell in love with Kylee (Tori's, Lola's, Trina's and Alex's cousin from the Puma's)

Michael Barrett (basketball, football jock) bes tfriends with Chae, Logan, James and the res of the guys and slowly fell in love with Lola (Tori's twin sister from the Puma's)

Justin Russo (science major, plays basketball, football and basebell for fun)-boyfriend to Juliet but fell in love with Alex Santiago (from the Puma's)

Zeke Beakerman (science major) fell in love with Harper.

Max Russo (younger brother to Justin) who fell in love with Bailey Alex's younger sister (who's not in the Puma's but Alex is very protective of her so watch out Max)

The Pumas

Leader-Jake Collins (former leader Lucas; older brother to Jake; died by protecting Jake, Kacey along with her older brother Ace and their cousin Andre)- he slowly falls in love with Hayley (from BNH)

Felix Garcia (science major, invents new weapons on occassions or if there was an emergency; oh and he' s really smart) older brother to Quinn and slowly falls in love with Stevie Baskara-Robbins (the leader BNH baby sister) talk about a low break buddy =[

Kacey Simon (singer and dancer)-younger sister to Romeo a.k.a. Ace who' still a Puma by blood but he owns a Karate Place to teach the Pumas some news movies; slowly fell in love with leader Zander Robbins of BNH (BlackNiteHawks) goes in denial for awhile.. until she came to the hardest decision to follow her heart or let him go… =[

Molly Garfunkel (best friends to Kacey & Grace) - fell in love with Kevin Reed…

Grace King (best friends to Kacey & Molly) - fell in love with Nelson Baxter

Tori Vega (singer, dancer) twin sister to Lola and older sister Trina-best friends with Kacey, Cat, and the rest of the girls in the group, girlfriend to Andre but fell in love with Beck.

Trina Vega (older sister to Tori & Lola) - best friends with her sisters, Kacey & Cat.

Andre Harris (singer, musician) best friends/girlfriend Tori, but fell in love with Jade and also cousins with Kacey Simon.

Cat Valentine (singer, danger)-best friends with Tori, Kacey and the rest of the girls in the group-fell in love with Robbie Shapiro but got afraid to reveal her feelings.

Zoey Brooks (singer, danger) older sister to Dustin-fell in love with the stubborn Logan Reese

Dustin Brooks (younger brother to Zoey and very protective towards his older sister, loves to play sports, learns new moves to kick some ass from his idol Ace Kacey's older brother)

Lola Martinez-Vega (actress) twin sister is Tori and older sister Trina who are her best friends along with Kacey, Cat & the rest of the girls.

Quinn Pensky (science major) best friends with Zoey, Lola, Kacey, Cat & the rest of the girls- fell in love with James from what they have in common.

Alex Santos (best friends with Harper with the rest of the girls and girlfriend to Dean (her first love and watched Dean sacrifice himself to save his girlfriend and killed the murderer who killed Dean but with Justin's help she ends up falling in love with him)

Dean Malone (best friends/boyfriend to Alex) who died by protecting Alex, and wants her to move on and be happy)

Harper Finkle (best friends with Alex and the rest of the girls)-fell in love with Zeke

Bailey Santos (younger sister to Alex) best friends to Dustin and fell in love with Max…

Mason Greyback (best friends with Dean, boyfriend to Alex after promising Dean to protect her, and with everything they have been thru, they end up being friends in the end and ends up falling in love with his ex girlfriend Juliet…

*****END OF PROLOGUE*****

**So what do you think of the Prologue… I thought I fix the errors in the chapters so that way people won't complain about the whole thing or not. Hopefully I get more reviews then usual =] ZACEY RULES !**


	2. Chapter 1: Another Day Another Lyfe

**Chapter One: Another Day Another Life**

****As I hide my feelings behind this smile I can't help but feel empty; cheers darling****

Kacey closed her brown eyes as she was lying down in her bed, rewatching Get a Clue again. This movie took place when Lindsay Lohan as a teenager and before she was a drug and alcohol addict. Kacey couldn't help but wonder why people change and the thing kept haunting her was 4 ½ yrs ago where she lost a friendship with one of her best friends while growing up… until they reached high school. Of course she had to follow her older brother's footsteps because her brother needed her, along with Jake and the rest of her friends; she just couldn't abandon them even if she had to let go of a friendship with her long time friend where she can chase her dreams to become a famous singer and dancer she couldn't help but feel that something was missing; she just couldn't figure it out what?

****Why do things have to end this way and change? Fighting is never the answer****

Her childhood was beyond perfect. She couldn't have asked for a better childhood. Her older brother Ace is amazing, probably the best older brother she can ever ask for along with her parents, her friends were altogether and yet she didn't had to worry about anything except her singing and dancing lessons and most of all she didn't had to face her biggest fear and yet relive it every day that changed everything for everybody especially for Kacey & Ace where they both lost their mother that day and also lost a best friend towards Ace and Kacey.

"Kace, we're going out. Be back tonight alright princess." Kacey's dad said at her bedroom door. Kacey said" Okay daddy. Love you." Kacey's dad said" Love you too Princess don't stay up to late alright." Kacey said" Okay daddy." He and his new wife left the house, leaving Kacey by herself to lie down on her bed in her room.

She wasn't a bit surprised, whenever he would say he would be at home that night, she would give it about 3-4 days and then he would come home and give her a souvenir on wherever he was. ****A/N: in this story Cymphonique's real dad Master P, along with Romeo are playing her dad and older brother and her mom is in this story as well but just to classify though Cymphonique's mom isn't dead in real life just wanted to let you know and I'm just a huge fan of the Miller family (Cymphonique, Romeo & Master P) You guys are awesome!****

She never knew where he would be and didn't care enough to ask him about it. He would leave all the time when she and her older brother Ace who used to live here before at the time and Ace would always occupy her by playing some games or go to the Bella Vista Shopping Mall where there's food and stores to buy clothes.

Instead of making the decisions to be bored all night, she climbed out of her queen size bed, changed into a pair of jeans and left her The Pumas t-shirt on slid on her Puma, stashing her phone into her purse, with a knife to protect herself thanks to her older brother Ace who gave her one in case for emergencies which would be over to the top but, he means well which she could understand that. She made her way thru the kitchen downstairs, stash the cash in her purse for safe keeping, then locked the door behind her and went inside the garage to her Soul XD **A/N: in this story Kacey drives; a Soul XD car which happens to baby blue with a tattoo of hello kitty in the back**

Kacey drove down the road while ignoring the mist that was fogging up the air that she hardly can see thru the streets but, there wasn't much of help. Futher down the street as she was turning right to the corner of May Rosé Ave and Louis St where she was heading to Jake's house she saw Hayley, Cadence & Beck heading to Reese's residence to the left side of the street not so far where Jake lived. Kacey had to turn her head away and drove a little faster than normal; making sure they didn't see her watching as she was driving her car.

They were sworn enemies who followed the rules and ignored each other as if they have never met. The BNH and the Pumas have been around since Kacey's parents were in school and they kept it that way since then…

Kacey continued driving her car further down the street singing to Pit-bull ft Christina Aguilera "Feel the Moment" she coughed slightly, feeling her throat a bit dry so she got her water bottle and drank some then finally made it to the Collins residence after 15 minutes of driving from her house. She arrived on Cheery Lee Avenue and parked her car next to Tori's car along with the rest of their friends (Andre, Trina, Lola, Zoey, Quinn, Kirby and the rest of the gang) as she got out of her car, she kept her purse under her trench coat, walking to Jake's brick porch and rang the door bell. The bell was chimes echoed very loudly and cursed lightly until Jake opened the door.

Kacey smiled and entered his house "I hate those chimes Jay, you know that don't you?"

Jake laughed "I know you do Kace, I'll be sure to tell my parents, they adore you so they would likely changed them just for you if you asked.

Kacey said" Eh, we'll see."

Jake said" Oh I almost forgot your brother Ace is going to be coming here for practice; we're going to need new moves before you know it."

Kacey chuckled and said" Oh yeah how's my big brother doing with his new place I haven't been there in awhile."

Jake said" Oh you know same old he pretty much changed the wall paper and the equipment are pretty new, you'll see when we practice Kace."

Kacey said" Okay." As she followed Jake into the kitchen Felix, Tori, Cat, Lola, Trina, Zoey, Quinn, Alex, Mason, Bailey, Dustin Molly, Grace and Andre were all gathered around the kitchen table, looking thru magazines, pigging out on fruit snacks and drinking Sunny D.

"Hey Kace." Tori smiled and pulled out a chair sitting next to her while her boyfriend Andre sat on the other side of her.

Kacey smiled, nodded her thanks sitting down while Jake took a seat next to the other side of Kacey as they began to discuss the beginning of their senior final year.

"So school starts tomorrow." Jake began to say.

Kacey nodded her head, knowing this very well that this was the beginning of their senior year. She knew for sure that when she graduated she and Ace are going to leave Bella Vista move far away since there's nothing left for them except their dad who's currently live with his wife, she wanted to live in a place where she didn't have to chose who she could be friends with and wanted freedom knowing full well that if she walked anywhere, things would start stirring trouble asking for a fight.

She wanted a place where her kids could have the freedom she and her older brother Ace didn't have and most of all she wanted to fall in love with someone who would love her for her and not be her enemy which was a problem in their home town in Bella Vista no matter who you fall in love with it can't be from the opposite side of their enemy are and she didn't want that.

"I know and the BNH probably have something HUGE planned. I mean there's always a fight on the first day." Tori told everybody the truth. Every year, someone from the BNH would plan a fight sometime during the first week of the new school year. Somehow the Pumas would get involved and it wouldn't fail each year.

"Well I guess we just have to be prepared you know just in case." Andre spoke up; he and Jake along with Mason, Kacey, Zoey, Tori, Alex, Dean, and Dustin **(Zoey's little brother)** always showed everyone new fighting moves thanks to Kacey's older brother who's the teacher in the Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu every Wednesday and Thursday night ****A/N later in one of the chapters of the story Dean (Alex's current boyfriend; her firt love) you'll get see Alex's point of view of the war that happen 4 ½ years ago and how she ended up with Mason … along the way after when they both lost their bes friend after that****

"Sounds good to me I would love to kick thier asses especailly BHN and show them what I'm capeable of."Lola commented in on the conversation. She was never aggressive on to the fights along with Tori but, they both learned how to defend themselves from their older sister Trina who's the co-manager with Ace.

In her eyes, fighting was never the answer but in Bella Vista it was the only answer for anything.

Everyone began to laugh, causing Lola to get annoyed "I can fight you know."

Tori her twin sister placed her hand on Lola's shoulder "Lo, we know you can fight but just leave the fighting to us alright."

Lola rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest "Yeah whatever, one of these days you guys are going to need my help and I won't be there to help you just watch and I'ma be the one who's going to laugh mocking you all for laughing at me."

"That will be the day." Alex giggled and smiled to her cousin Lola.

After a few minutes Ace and Trina came in with food since they were hungry and decided to visit their favorite siblings **A/N: okay just to set things straight Lola, Trina and Tori are sisters and cousins with Alex, Andre is cousins with Ace and Kacey and Zoey is the older sister to Dustin did you get it? Yes? Okay on with the story**

"Hey Princess, guys did we miss anything." Ace said as he gave his baby sister a hug. He always check on her every other weekend sometimes Kacey wonders if he's going to leave and do his own thing instead of checking on his baby sister but, that's how overprotective he is especially what happen 4 ½ yrs ago he hasn't been the same after losing his best friend, along losing their mother that night where it changed everything for everybody especially the both of them.

"Hey Ace, I miss you." Kacey gave her older brother a hug and Ace said" Miss you too Princess how's dad." Kacey shrugged and said" He's good he just left with his wife to wherever he's going too… he'll be back in 3-4 days I'm guessing." Ace nodded knowing this and sat next to Kacey while Trina sat between her two twin sisters Lola and Tori.

"Hey Trin, how's college life doing?" Tori asked.

"Oh you know how it is baby sister, what's going on with you guys?" Trina said

"We were just discussing about our first day of school and talki-" Cat said which left her frown when she was cut off from Andre by covering her mouth knowing how Ace is when it comes to these kind of meetings and didn't want him to get overprotective towards his cousin Kacey even though she can take care of herself.

****I have to be the best and yes we're just the fleetest coolest people on the block****

**__At Logan's House BNH's Territory Zander and Stevie leaves to head back home__**

Zander left Logan's house with his sister Stevie while their three older brothers were in college to get away from the fighting and visits them whenever they can but in Logan's house because they aren't in good terms with their father... Their friends always made things better, Stevie his sister and him hated to be at home which would be the worst.

He drove with his sister Stevie in the passenger seat in his Mercedes Benz, making a left stop light, and across the street was an old friend driving thru the rain. If it wasn't against what he believed in he would stop and say "hey" to her but unfortunally it wasn't like that anymore.

Kacey had always been his best friend along with his sister, Cadence and Hayley they grew up together until she betrayed him and became a Puma and from that moment on they were sworn enemies since then.

Ever since that day 4 ½ yrs ago his mind completely changed about life. He would never be able to forget that early morning in mid-May. The news, the distress, the pain that he suffered, it was overwhelming. He would never understand what his older best friend Darkar, Logan an old leader who happens to be Ace's best friend and Jake's older brother from Pumas, Kacey, and his sister Stevie went thru.

His best friend's real name was Jace but somehow he obtained the name Darkar.

Zander groaned when he pulled into the driveway and saw his sister frowned. They both would bet ten bucks to anyone that their dad was home and was really in a bad ass mood.

Zander said" Let's try to be quiet and maybe he won't wake up alright."

Stevie said" Okay and Zee."

Zander said" Yeah."

Stevie said" Be careful."

Zander nodded, grabbed his sister's hand as they both slowly crept quietly going upstairs. Upon their eyes, they were both lucky that their father was passed out on the reclining chair. He was surrounded by empty beer bottles.

Quickly and quietly Zander and Stevie walked upstairs to their rooms. No wonder their older brothers went away to college from Bella Vista but would visit occasionally to check up their younger siblings. His older brothers were done their services in BNH but check on them occasionally when they have the chance... Sometimes he wished he and Stevie could move away but, he had a duty after his promise to his best friend to serve the BNH and he couldn't simply just abandon it after his promise to him. He never broke that promise and remained to keep it that way.

He just couldn't break that promise no matter how many times; he wanted too he just couldn't.

Zander sighed out loud. Tomorrow was his last; first day of high school with his sister and friends of high school and he was so ready to graduate and move away from here from the place where he hated to be in. it was hard to keep calm and ignore all the enemies that surrounded him in each of his classes.

Very few teachers were actually mixed the Pumas and BNH together. The ones that did place them together just didn't care about the fights or the groups that they belonged in because they either out grown them or maybe just wanted some peace. He just didn't know but, all he knew is that he's going to be move away from here with his sister to be with their brothers and maybe he'll find someone to marry and have kids with. He just didn't know who yet.

Zander sat on his bed, actually excited for this to be his last year. Sometimes this week there was going to be a fight. It's pretty much as tradition; which always happen but it was always unexpected. Zander was currently working on a secret plan.

He lifted up his mattress, pulling out a thick hardback notebook that contained decades of secrets from other members of the BNH. It also contains some of the biggest fights, best memories, secret moves, secret places, details about the Pumas and the worst enemy of all time (the Jaguars)

His eyes were shuffled throughout the pages, observing it again, deciding how and when the fight should occur. After all he was leading and he was looking forward to give Jake a beating. He felt that Jake deserved it after all he stole everything from him especially the one person he actually cared about and he's won't know what's coming to him.

Zander couldn't wait for this year to come already; it was going to be an awesome year; at least that's what he thought….he just couldn't help but feel like something is about to happen; just couldn't put his finger on it but whatever it is… he just hopes it was jus this imagination or something as he went to bed that night.

******End of Chapter One******

**So what do you think of Chapter One? let me know what you think? Things are about to get interesting... i'm working a few chapters in this story hopefully I'll be done soon! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day as Seniors

**Chapter Two: Senior Year First Day of School.**

*****that's where the story unfolds; the mystery cheers dar-ling*****

First day of school is always the worst because of wards between the two arch-rivals.

Not only because it's the new start of the new school year which can be a totally bogus, but the non-violent summer that comes to an end. The New Year would begin with a fights, new members of the selected grounds and of course the worst of it; more homework.

For Jake and Zander, this school year was going to be the year in which they must choose new leaders. Every four years, at the end of the school year, as soon as the freshman is close to be sophomores are given to be chosen from either side of the team must become a new leader of either BNH or the Pumas. The only way to be removed from your position is to be voted out by three-quarters of the members or you're killed. Only twice, not by choice has ever been killed in from the whole generation that changed everybody's lives.

Jake swung the door to his Mustang open carefully, making sure it almost hit Zander Robbins Mercedes Honda Benz. Jake chuckled, of course Zander would park right next to him just to irritated him; he always has each year just to tick him off but this year, Jake merely didn't had the time for it right now because it's always the same except this year… despite the two leaders being enemies, it's going to change more than they both think.

"Hey, watch it Collins, you almost hit my ride." Zander growled, as he tapped his fist against his cheek making sure that Jake saw this

Jake laughed, merely rolling his brown eyes "Oh bring it on Robbins."

With no more computation, Jake walked away, glancing back by the corner of his eye to see the scowl on Zander's face by holding him back by his sister Stevie; now Jake has no problem with his sister since they are merely acquaintances and the fact that they used to be best friends before things changed between them.

The past will always has a way to relive itself without realizing it.

"Hey." Kacey chirped and swung her arm around Jake's waist as they walked to her locker with him by her side. She avoided all of the BNH's glares and chatted comfortably with Jake. They were never more than friends; more like siblings if they were it would be too weird.

Rumors always flew especially towards Kacey and Jake some say they were just friends with benefits and others say they were secretly dating. Kacey and Jake would just laugh out loud, both knowing the truth along with the other Pumas members.

Some weren't as important though. It was the main people, who were in the loop of everything, Kacey along with her older brother Ace just happens to be one of them.

"Ugh, I got to go Professor. Dunn English Literature class this morning along with history as well at least I won't be alone, I have Tori, Zoey and Andre with me." Kacey groaned just like anyone else, she hated his class. She hated it with a passion but he didn't seem to care about the groups, he purposely place the sworn enemies together just like any other teachers that would mix the sworn enemies together.

Jake chuckled "Yeah I hate that class too, seriously I know how you feel, last year he made me work with Hayley along with Lola, Quinn and Felix who was with me at the time and the whole time when I was working with her, I just wanted to like freak out because we weren't from the same group but at the same time it's like he's asking for a death wish or something."

Kacey sighed and nodded her head up and down, slightly.

Zander walked down the hallway, he was cockily walked down the hallway, as his smile full of confidence as both of his arms were two of his favorite girls Stevie his sister and Hayley who just happens to be her two old friends back then before everything changed for everybody especially for herself,her older brother Ace along with Stevie, Zander and Jake.

Kacey sighed and closed her eyes and she was trying to remember how everybody used to be the best of friends until they were separated once they reached to high school where they were to be chosen to which side they would be.

She couldn't just leave Jake, or her brother she just couldn't no matter how much it hurt anybody especially when her brother Ace who needed her the most.

Losing his best friend and their mother has got to be the hardest thing for both herself and Ace where she couldn't imagine what's going to happen to her and her brother… after losing thier mother thier dad wasn't the same after that... after a year and 3 months he stated dating... it didn't suite well for neither Ace and Kacey but couldn't do anything about it.

it's just something she didn't had a choice because both her dad and brother expected to be in the same side as they were when they were in the Pumas. What they didn't expect was that it was going to change everything for Bella Vista ….

****Because I knew right then it just ain't right to ignore you're love ones****

Zander sat on top of Hayley's wooden desk. He was chatting amongst his sister Stevie and his friends Beck, Jade, Hayley and Logan. He was grateful that most of the people in this class were members from BNH but noticed there was some Pumas are in this class but just a few of em… he had to make sure they weren't sitting in the same side as they were… until four people came in… and just before the bell rang a girl walked into the classroom along with three of her friends, two girls and one guy.

The guy had dark skin, with his hair almost like he was a girl but with braids, and then the girl next to her had dark chestnut brown hair, where you can she has real cheek bones, then the girl next to her had brown hair with some blonde highlights and the last girl Zander knew that girl all too well. She stood there, dressed in tight jeans, with a tang top, with a leather jacket that hugged to her body perfectly with her hair down. She didn't seem too pleased in the least but, noticed some of the Pumas members were there as they all nodded to each other.

Kacey Simon, along with Tori Vega, Zoey Brooks and Andre Harris all looked around to find seats until another of the Pumas members waved at them as they saved them seats not too far from the front but, it was not far where he was sitting…

"Look who it is, the one who's defenseless and can't fight for herself. How sweet." Jade sneered, knowing full well that Tori could hear what they were talking about by confusing her as Lola her twin sister when she knew full know it's Tori, it was just ticking her off more than usual, not because she's making fun of her sister but, acting like she's better than us Plu-lease

Jade and Logan laughed, smacking their palms together before they know it Tori got up glaring at them and surprised them by telling her off because it was starting to annoy her a lot.

"You know what Jade just because you're in this class that doesn't give you the damn right to make fun of my sister Lola and BTW don't act like you don't know who me and Lola are because from what I remembered once … you were just like that so before you act like you better than us you should look in the mirror and get your facts straight before I shut that mouth for you!" Tori exclaimed, she was very ticked off towards Jade and everybody that knew in the group **(who are closest to Jake and Zander)** knows they had used to be friends before they were choosing sides… even Jade knew who is who but every since that day happen it made the two not friends as they used to and it was ticking her off more than usual.

Jade look shocked along with the rest of their classmates including Zander, Beck, Stevie, Hayley, and Logan along with Tori's friends Kacey, Zoey, even Andre Tori's boyfriend along being her best friend and the rest of the classmates… as Andre held her close comforting his girlfriend as she was trying to calm down sitting on his lap… "Calm down baby girl, don't let her get to you."

"I can't help it Dre… we used to be close… it still hurts after all this time…. It hurts "Tori whispered knowing full well that Andre knew what she was talking about.

"I know the feeling baby girl, you're not the only one who felt betrayed from my old best friend back then … besides… what could happen in here there's some Pumas members so it's like 50/50 in this class really." Andre said as he made a joke knowing Tori would laugh which she did.

"How do you do that, make me feel better." Tori said.

"It's part of my charm baby girl. I love you." Andre whispered to her as Beck was starring at them with this intense stare…

"I love you too Dre." Tori whispered back as she hugged her boyfriend close to her feeling safe with him.

Before anybody got another word after that comment from Tori which surprised everybody especially Beck who was just dumbfounded what just happen that neither of them heard their teacher Mr. Dunn stood in front of class, eyeing everyone in the room.

"Zander, please take a seat. How about right next to Ms. Simon. So that way she won't be sitting alone, hurry now come sit up here." Professor Dunn smiled as he wasn't something any other teacher wouldn't dare to do.

Relentlessly, Zander made his move, as he pulled out his chair, taking a seat right next to Kacey as Andre, Tori who are behind them as Zoey was on Kacey's left. The whole time Kacey hasn't said anything or more to sit closer to him. Instead she just remained quiet, who seemed a bit proud of Tori for standing up for herself, her family or friends. It's just like her unless she was really ticked off.

The whole time, Kacey with her friends eyes were all fixed on the white board in front of them.

"Well instead of all of the other teachers, I like being different. I like assigning projects right at the beginning of the year. It would let me jump into my lectures, you all have had me for English for two or three years depending on your classes, so I will not have to review the class rules. This year we will be analyzing and filming our very own Romeo and Juliet. Each group will receive a scene or two. Whether you decide to do it to your best ability will be your choice. But I will advise you; this is worth three quarters of this semester's grade and if you fail that then you will fail the class for the semester." Professor Dunn.

Kacey rolled her eyes, as she stuck a fresh piece of Trident gum into her mouth and passed some to Zoey, Andre and Tori if they wanted as they got a piece as well as she took the script and flipped thru it, groaning along with the rest of the class. Who really kills themselves for someone else? Especially after three days of knowing each other? That's just plain pathetic.

Professor Dunn walked around and assigned five people to a group but since everybody else has some more than five Professor Dunn thought Kacey with her friends along with Zander with his friends should be in a group together which would be ten altogether.

"Ah you two will be working together seeing as you guys will get along so well sitting there being quiet which is why I assigned two scenes along with Tori, Andre, Zoey, Beck, Jade, Hayley, Stevie and Logan. You will be doing the scene when Romeo sneaks into Juliet's room at night when she comes out into her balcony and the 2nd scene will be where Romeo and Juliet first meet at the dance. Good luck I expect to see an amazing success coming from you ten." Professor Dunn walked away, smiling to himself as he was heading to his desk.

Kacey rolled her eyes as she, Andre, Zoey, Tori and Zander headed to where Hayley, Jade, Beck, Stevie and Logan were… seeing they were a bit uncomfortable as they were which she couldn't blame them some teachers are just like that these days despite being a new generation and all… it could change but wished she knew when…

This was just way out of her comfort zone, there was no way she was letting them into her place neither is Andre, Zoey and Tori from the looks from her friends so it's obviously they had to work with them on the BNH territory. What would the others think of this set up…?

"Well I am not being Juliet, so that just leaves Hayley, Stevie, Kacey, Zoey and Lola." Jade sneered as she continued "I mean they all play the part so well, neither does Lola fight, always stir up for trouble and drama I mean look what she did to us a few years ago."

Instead of letting a fight break out and each of them getting sent to the principal's office Jake stopped it before it occurred.

"Now Jade… we all need an A in this, we both know that Lola (who looked Tori with a glare on her face as he corrected her) I mean Tori is the smartest in the Literature along with Kacey, Zoey and Andre here just like the rest of us so we can't have any fighting is that understood." Zander sighed and began to chatting away with Beck, Hayley, Logan and Stevie.

"So who's playing what and thanks for the confident Jade?" Hayley asked as she glared at her friend while she put her hair on a ponytail unlike some people she actually cared about her grades and need a good grade to go to the best colleges in the state which is either Yale or Harvard she couldn't decide yet, after all she's tied for being number one in the class next to Jake where he may act like he doesn't care but, he's very serious with his grades he just doesn't show it a lot.

"I'll do the sound effects." Beck offered. There was just no way he's playing Romeo and Jade would kill him if he was… for being jealous… which drives him crazy sometimes.

"Yeah and I'll do the choreography, along with the music." Zoey smiled, making it very clear that she was not being Juliet since there was no way she was kissing anyone from Pumas or BNH unless he was really cute.

"I suppose I can play King Montague Romeo's dad." Logan offered since he's not into the romance stuff but, if it was a cute girl he might consider it…

"I'll play Juliet's dad King Capulet." Andre offered, who was also said" Oh and my girlfriend Tori" (as he glared at Jade) can play Queen Capulet as my wife."

"Sure I'll be the Queen." Tori shrugged since there was no way she's playing Juliet…since she's very happy with her boyfriend.

"Alright that leaves, Princess (A/N: Zander's nickname for Kacey is Princess where he knew it annoys her to the end) Stevie, and I so ladies which one of you are playing Juliet?" Zander said as he turned to both of them where Kacey and Stevie looked at each other for a long moment then Stevie spoke up.

"Well I'm playing Queen Montague as Romeo's mom." Stevie said "which leaves you two as Romeo and Juliet big brother."

Kacey looked shocked leaving her and Zander, then she looked at the clock to see what time it was which they had about a minute of class left then looked at Zander first "First of all don't call me princess." Then turned to Jade, Hayley and Stevie along with Lola and Zoey "and 2nd there's no way I'm kissing him he's so not my type."

Without another word, Kacey gathered her stuff, along with Zoey, Tori and Andre who got their stuff and ran after Kacey as soon as the bell rang.

"There's no way I'm kissing him he's so not my type." Jade mocked, laughing along with Logan and Beck who chuckled bit leaving Zander frowned which he had no idea why.

****End of Chapter Two****

**So what do you think of Chapter Two? If you noticed there's a lot of tension between Tori and Jade… which I'ma explains them in one of the chapters…. I'm just trying to figure out which chapter… which would you understands what happen between the two girls friendship.**


	4. Chapter 3: Uh Oh Trouble

**Chapter Three: Uh Oh Trouble!**

****believe it or not I will show you up no matter what you say****

Zander stood by his car, glaring at Jade. "You and your precious girlfriend look so adorable, it's too bad though I have to rearrange you're face because it sounds like it's a thrill; scary."

Zander knew it was deep down it was wrong especially since Jake was well-Jake- but he has been wanting to start a fight with him for a long while now. After all a fight always broke out the first day of school it was just some weird tradition a hobby.

Zander cocked his fist back and threw the first punch at Jake, knocking him in his nose out of response as Kacey watched in horror, more shocked actually as Zander acted out of whim and punched Jake her best friend in the face. That was not how it was going to go down not where she's there.

"Move bubblebee" as Jake pushed Kacey out of the way and tried to hauled off and swung at Zander but in their surprise Kacey jumped on Zander who caught him off guard, flipped him backyards as his face was on the ground as everybody in the parking had their phones drawn, recording the scene that had unfolded in front of them. This was definitely going on YouTube, Vevo, Face book, MySpace and Twitter along with any other online internet site.

Kacey growled as she wasn't in the mood to put up with this but she knew better than to break up a fight… in fact she haven't tried that since 4 ½ years ago when it all started and the memory still haunts her today as she felt cold chills just thinking about it but, she didn't care she didn't want this to happen again so she did what she thought she should do. Jump Zander from the back which caught him off guard, grabbed his arm and flipped Zander backwards as he hit the ground on his face which should leave a mark. Knowing her older brother will see this will give her a lecture later... but she didn't care… she hated fighting and to do that she had to stop the two leaders she just didn't think it would Zander change of heart towards her.

"Listen up Zander and listen well because I'm going to tell you once or I swear to god I will kick your ass more than worst than I already did. You will Never Ever Lay your hands on Jake or I will go far worst then I already did! I bet you didn't expect to get your ass kicked by me Kacey Simon, the last person to kick your ass well a lot can changed after 4 ½ yrs you're not the only person who went thru that Zee, so don't act like you're the only person who's going thru pain right now." Kacey whispered harshly at him as she twisted his arms against his car seeing himself shocked that Kacey would flip him backwards was the last thing he even expected considering he didn't know much about the Pumas then he first thought…

Jake laughed slightly and got Kacey to let go and said" Alright bubblebee I think he has enough" as he turned to Zander" You really are pathetic even if you got your ass kicked by Kacey here."

As they both turned around to walk away from the fight, Jake had better things to do than settle an argument that occurred several years ago. He preferred if it wasn't brought up. Everyone thought they all knew the story but in all honestly they didn't know shit to begin with.

"You know what's pathetic is that you got Kacey to fight your battles for you if you were so tough like you say you were you would stay and fight." Zander called out, rolling his eyes as he walked over to his Mercedes Benz climbing to the drivers' seat. Kacey was right beside him getting into the passenger seat side of Jake's vehicle. He wouldn't say anything to Kacey after what just happen earlier, he was merely surprised that Kacey Simon the last person who would kick his ass people thought she didn't know how to fight but they were clearly wrong since they just got proof that she just kicked the leader of BNH who knew… as she gave him a ice cold glare that gave him chills down his spine. What surprised him though was the way they locked eyes for a long moment he wasn't sure why that happen but, he couldn't seem to not look away from her eyes it always made him get lost thru her eyes before he knew what was happening to begin with.

****Would you choose your heart to fight for love… or stay and fight your chose****

"That was some intense fight today man." Beck laughed as he saw the video seeing that Kacey Simon just kicked his ass… kicking his feet up from the footrest. He kicked his shoes off and drank some Lipton Ice Tea.

Zander chuckled "Well I thought it would be a great way to start off the year but, what really surprised me is that Kacey actually knows how to fight… that wasn't part of the plan… I was kind of at dismay and caught me off guard that Kacey beat me to it to even lay my hands on Jake. Who knew that Princess got some moves, I was this close to flip him onto the ground and beat the shit out of him too."

Beck sighed and nodded, he knew that Zander had a lot held against Jake, who had the girl the one thing Zander lacked even if he wouldn't' say it out loud most of his closest friends including his sister Stevie knew it and they all figured after awhile it would get to Zander but didn't expect him to hold onto her this long.

"Zander, Zander." Stevie ran into Beck's house along with Hayley and Cadence who wasn't far behind as they held their breath was shortened as they were panting heavily, like a dog.

Zander stood up, his feet planted into Beck's black carpet, as Stevie his sister, along with Hayley and Cadence looked alarmed; just as their facial expression was enough to warn anyone.

"What's going on Stevie?" Zander asked.

"The Jaguars invaded the Pumas property. They ambushed them in Angel in Heaven parking lot. Blake threatens Jake and said this was just the beginning. He and Blake got in a huge fist fight. We were watching it all. It was so freaky." Stevie started "I have never seen Blake this bad, like I knew there were this bad but the way he looked at Kacey, it was beyond scary." Hayley said next "He even had a swiss blade with him right on Kacey's neck but Jake and Ace got to him before he even could do anything it was … I can't even … say it…" Cadence said who was the tough in the group along with Stevie but, considering what they just witness they couldn't help but feel scared… knowing what just happen just now..

Zander growled and clenched his fists "Wait did you just say Ace… you know what I don't even want to know and no way in hell they can't just come and interfere with us again, once was enough to change a life time damn it!" as he punched his fist against the pillow knowing he's far pissed. How dare Blake even touch Kacey nobody and I mean nobody touches her and gets away with it...?" I didn't just think that..." Zander thought to himself.

"What do we do Zee?" Stevie held both her legs close as she was shivering with fear, watching his sister he held her close and said" Don't you worry Stevie nobody isn't going to get hurt I promise… it's bad enough we lost our good friend but, the Pumas lost their leader as well… I won't' let them hurt you or Kacey I promise."

"Thanks Zee…the look on Kacey's face… I can't imagine what she went thru… it's bad enough the Jaguars are here but what for?" Stevie looked up to her brother.

"I don't know Stevie I wish I knew" as he held his sister and a made a vow that he's going to protect his baby sister with his three brothers help Matt, Blaine, and Colin who are in college but he knew they would help no matter the circumstances especially when it came with Stevie their sister after what she and Kacey went thru they promised each other that day they would protect her no matter what and that was what they were going to do.

Beck, Jade, and the rest of the BNH all nodded. They all knew what had been in staked and it wasn't going to happen again. Zander didn't care how much he hated the Pumas he wasn't going to let any of them get seriously injured. He had more hatred towards the Jaguars for killing one of his best friends than anything in this world.

****He'll admit to anything but, won't say he's the same as before****

****Jake's House****

Jake took a deep breath as Kacey dabbed some Peroxide on his cuts that were on his face "Oww that shit hurts like hell."

Kacey giggled softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. She would never have told Jake but she was terrified earlier. She was so scared being around them; luckily Ace came just in time to help Jake out being around them again it just brought so many memories that it scared the shit out of here more than anyone would ever know. She couldn't imagine if she lost her brother even though he can take care of himself in fights she couldn't help but worry about his safety as he was worried about hers. Each time Blake looked at her, she would receive a feeling like no other that it just frighten her then 4 ½ yrs ago.

"Hayley, Stevie and Cadence were standing behind the dumpster, I saw them but I wasn't going to say anything. As much as I hate to say this I don't want anything happening to either of them." Kacey spoke up. She couldn't imagine what they would of done if they saw them.

Jake nodded his head; he knew what Kacey meant "I wouldn't have let anything bad happen to Hayley or the girls, they were the only ones who were there. I saw them as well I don't care if I have to break the rules and defend them too."

Kacey sighed as she wrapped her arms around Jake as she leaned her head on him. She always did this. He was her security net, her protector along with her brother, hell she would protect any of her friends with times like this.

"Do you think Zander knows yet, I'm sure Stevie, Hayley and Cadence told him all about it I just wondered what's he going to say about this after all Stevie and I were there when we… "Kacey choked up as she can feel her tears coming up.

"Hey hey, don't cry like I told you before I won't let anything happen to you or the girls okay I promise you that, and if I know Zander I'm pretty sure he isn't going to sit around and do nothing about it. I won't allow it either. Dean is going to know exactly what is going towards his way. We're not going to lose anyone else to them, not this time! DAMN IT!" Jake got up, storming away from Kacey. He was walking down the hallway beating his first into the white plastered walls.

Kacey nodded her head as she hugged her chest. They all scared her; all of the Jaguars especially Dean. She took a deep breath and tried not to rethink her whole experience. It was scary and she hated every bit of it.

Zoey, Molly, Grace, Andre, Tori, Trina, Cat, walked into Jake's house with Zoey, Dustin, Lola, Quinn, Alex, Felix, Harper, Bailey and Mason following right behind along with Kacey's older brother Ace and Trina.

"What the hell happened?" Lola exclaimed. She wanted to know each detail and the looks of it Kacey wasn't one that in a shape to tell it.

Mason wrapped his arms around Alex, his girlfriend of two years. They had such a perfect relationship and promised her first love Dean to protect her, as he promised he did that and then after a long year they ended falling in love. It was something that Kacey has been longing for.

"Jake is cooling off steam; we'll wait till he comes back. I don't want him to get into tizzy. Jake and I went and got food at Angel in Heaven, Blake, Zip and Conner showed up and Blake got into Jake's face so Jake told me to go sit in the car but I didn't I didn't know what was going to happen and I didn't plan on leaving either." Kacey spoke up who was still shaking so Ace her brother held her close rocking her back and forth to comfort his baby sister.

"Do you know why they would show up." Alex asked rather annoyed than anything "I mean why in the hell would the Jaguars have the right invading another rivalries properties, it wasn't theirs to begin with."

"Boundaries are there for a reason." Lola exclaimed throwing her arms in the air dramatically. Well play and drama had worked in her favor over the years considering she wants to be an actress once she graduates as far from the rest of us knew anyway.

"I guess not, I mean Hayley, Stevie and Cadence were there too. They were walking and saw what happen but they hid behind the dumpster. I think they were scared if they all saw them or something you know." Kacey drank some Lipton ice tea thanks to her brother to calm her down a bit which it usually does as she plopped onto the nearby bar stool.

A few minutes passed by and Kacey got up "I'll go check on him."

Kacey walked out back of Jake's house, he was standing over by the patio sitting down starring at the stars in the sky, as his brown eyes were filled with hatred.

"Hey let's go back inside Jakey." Kacey placed her hand on Jake's shoulder for reassurance. He nodded his head and walked inside with Kacey. He was very grateful to have a best friend like her. She was always there for him and their friends. He didn't know what would happen if anything happen to her but he knew he would kill anyone who tried to even try.

****I know how to save a life even if costs mine****

**_the next Day school of Bella Vista High School_**

Zander was waiting impatiently with his sister Stevie and his friends Beck, Jade and Logan as their desks during first period. There was no way they were going to get any work done on their Romeo and Juliet project. He had a million questions to ask Kacey; he didn't give a rats ass if she didn't want to answer them, she was going to have no choice in no matter.

Tori, Zoey and Andre all sauntered in the room as they left Kacey saying good-bye to Jake. Their departure didn't go unnoticed by Zander though. He watched the way Jake gave her a hug and whispered something into her left ear as Tori, Zoey and Andre went to sit down. She smiled widely and waved good-bye to her best friend.

"It's about time you got here, Jesus we have a freaking project to work on Kacey!" Stevie exclaimed towards her name as if she said was fat which she would find that offensive but she ignored it.

"Whatever." Kacey pulled out her book, Teen Pop Magazine and flipped to forty-two. She didn't feel like working on their project and just hopefully they wouldn't ask her or the guys any questions.

She and Jake talked about how they were going to interrogate her with questions recalling yesterday's events. She was just going to simply say "I don't know what you're talking about" phase.

"Alright cut the crap princess." Zander snatched the magazine out of Kacey's hands, read the back as he rolled his eyes " You know if you haven't noticed you're part of this group as much as Tori, Andre, and Zoey here along with the rest of us princess and this magazine looks so lame. What' with girls reading this type of thing."

"Hey! Give that back!" Kacey growled, holding out of the palm of her hand as she insisting he gave it back to her.

"I'll consider it after you tell us what happen yesterday." Logan protested, refusing to let Zander give her back her back.

Kacey raised her eyebrows and plastered an innocent look on her face where she learned from her older brother. This was the Jaguars and Pumas disagreement, not the BNH was involved within the whole ordeal, although… she didn't think that much ahead since Zander snapped out of her thoughts of the whole situation.

Zander rolled his eyes "Oh come on princess. We both know that Jaguars invaded your property so what happen. We want to know, after all we do hold the same grudge as much as you guys do or did you forget that I was involved as well… "

Kacey looked down on the ground, of course she didn't forget after all… it was how they left their friendship like it didn't mean anything… although she knew it wasn't just her's or Jake's problem it was also Zander's along with Stevie but she hasn't thought that far yet.

"I saw you there Stevie, along with Hayley & Cadence, you three hid behind the dumpster." Kacey noted, noticing her friends expression as she snatch her magazine out of Logan's hand leaving him dumbfounded. Neither of them said anything else unless it referred to their project.

"Well what do we have here? Nothing I see." Professor Dunn came up to their group, pushing his glasses further on his nose.

Kacey panicked along with Zoey, Tori, Andre, Hayley, Zander, Stevie, Jade, Beck, and Logan who didn't know what to say. Their faces dropped. Their teacher was suppose to be gone on some sort of field trip; not coming back into their class checking on them unexpectedly.

"Well actually see I was suppose to bring the notes that Hayley, Tori, Stevie, Jade and I wrote together and we were going to edit them and add the boys opinions to them but me being my clumsily self forgot them. So we were just discussing that if we need to add some more we would meet outside of school and do more work. But there was no point in doing more work than was needed. I was going to bring them tomorrow-well Monday and if you want to check or add them you could." Kacey gave her innocent smile and clasped her hands together innocently since Professor Dunn is one of her older brother Ace's favorite teachers back in his high school days.

Professor Dunn nodded his head "I believe you Kacey. You have always been very reliable just like your brother and your grades has always prove that; especially being ranked number one in your grade and that hasn't been like that since your brother was in this school. If the boys would have said that I wouldn't have believed them. Keep up the good work guys."

Without further of due, he had walked away to check with the rest the students with their work as well.

Everybody else gave off a relieved sigh.

"I thought we're in it for sure to get docked points. My grades can't afford that if I'm going to get to the best college in the country." Hayley whined as she glaced at Kacey who was looking at the window while Zoey was buried in the same book that was snatched not that long ago while Tori was laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"So … like Kacey said I don't think it's bad idea that we met up and got more stuff done. To be honest it' a good idea actually let's say this weekend? Saturday night? Zander spoke up as he nudged Kacey out of her thoughts.

"Actually I have plans with Ja-" Kacey stopped after receiving glares from each of them except Tori, Andre and Zoey since they are also in the same boat hanging out with them "But whatevs I'll just to have resche-" as she saw something outside thru the window.

"Why do you keep looking at the window that's so interesting?" Jade snide as she looked thru the window and the next thing they knew there were smoke bombs, explosions, crashing thru the window.

"EVERYBODY DUCK FOR COVER!" Kacey exclaimed as she pushed Zander out of the way which left him shock as her cousin Andre protecting his girlfriend and best friend Zoey where Logan got in protected mode surprising them including himself.

_Jake's P.O.V. Ms. Judy Thomas in Literature English_

"What was that?" I asked as I heard crashes down the hall where Mr. Dunn class.

"I have no idea… you don't think…" Felix stated until everything stated to shake, explosions, smoke bombs crashing the window

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" I exclaimed as I hid for cover protecting Cat, Quinn and Lola while Felix got down where I see Chase, Cadence, Kirby, Kevin, Nelson and James were in the same situation as we were…

"What the hell is going on?!" Felix exclaimed.

"I don't know but, we better get there before something worst happens PUMAS follow Felix to safety along with the BNH! MOVE IT!" Jake exclaimed as he and Felix along with their classmates and friends went to get to safely.

"Okay seriously ?! where are those bombs coming from?" Lola exclaimed as she was ducked cover under the desks with Cat and Quinn with Felix holding them in protection mode.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this" I stated as I remembered the crash started in Mr. Dunn's class that's where Kacey, Tori, Andre and Zoey are with the BNH and said" PUMAS LISTEN UP! WE'RE HEADING OUT! AND I DON'T' CARE IF YOU'RE FROM THE BNH We're getting to saftely either it you like or not! Felix you and the girls get everybody out of the building while I'll get Kacey and the guys! I ain't letting anybody getting hurt! Not on my watch!" I exclaimed as Felix with the girls and I split up to save everybody in the building.

"KACEY! KACEY! Are you in there!" I exclaimed as I was banging on the door, I saw smoke inside the classroom leaving Zoey to yell "Jake is that you!"

"Zoe! Are you guys okay!" I exclaimed as I was trying to open the door but, the door was jammed "What's up with this door."

"Jay! I think the door is blocked, but I can't move… my leg is stuck under this big rock or whatever this is." Andre exclaimed leaving me in panic and said" Where's Kacey do see her anywhere?"

"She's in the other side with Zander; the floor is split up." Tori explained as she mumbled something to Andre "Dre, I can't move…"

"Don't worry babygirl, as soon as I get out of this I'll come help you." Andre said.

"Dre, Tor, Zoe, are you guys out of way I'm going to break down the door." I exclaimed.

"Yeah we'er out of the way… we're like a couple of feet hurry dude! My leg is killing me." Andre exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm coming! Hold on!" I exclaimed as I pushed the door with all my might and after a couple of times my shoulder was a bit numb that the door finally broke down.

"KACEY ! where are you!" I exclaimed as I was helping Andre up with a bit of help with Beck which I was a bit surprised that he helped.

"I thought you might need a hand." Beck explained as he noticed my expression.

"Thanks dude." I told him as he nodded.

"Jade, Logan, Stevie are you guys okay?" Beck exclaimed as he started to cough thru the smoke.

"Beck…" Stevie hoarse as she started coughing "Is that you."

"Yeah it's me Stevie where are you?" Beck exclaimed as he went to find Stevie while I went to look for Kacey.

"Jay have you seen Kacey." Andre told me with a worried expression on his face.

"No not yet, why don't you get everybody while I look for her." I told him

"No way dude, I'm going to help you, I may be hurt but I wont' let anything to my cousin!" Andre protested but I told him "Dre as much as I want you're help you need medical attention, Tor why don't you bring to the infirmary while I look for Zoe and Kacey okay."

Tori nodded and said" Come on Dre, let's get you help." Where he protested but Tori whispered to him and said" I'll even wear the nurse outfit if that helps." Which left him to chuckle.

"KACEY! ZOEY! Where are you!" I exclaimed then I heard Logan cough "Zander is that you!"

"No it's Jake… Logan is that you under there." I looked under the desk as he coughed "Jake, yeah it's me… I uh… I may be stuck under here… Brooks is here too she got hurt and fell unconscious"

"What happen? Do you see who threw the bombs?" I asked

"Actually… no I haven't… surprisingly Kacey was looking at the window." Logan stated as he pointed at the window and continued to talk "And the next thing I knew Kacey was saying to all of us to DUCK FOR COVER and here we are?"

"Well I'm glad you guys are okay… despite how we're suppose to be enemies I won't let anybody get hurt not on my watch."I told him.

"That's good to know… is she going to be okay?" Logan asked as we both saw Zoey unconscious where her head got hurt. It wasn't bleeding that much.

**End of Chapter Three**

**So what do you think of Chapter Three? uh oh ! what's going to happen with Jake, Zander and thier friends? let's hope the girls are alright with the rest of thier friends? let me know what you think? reviews are very appreciated ^_^**


End file.
